Heaven When You Kiss Me
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Will Naruto figur out what Heaven feels like? I'm not good at summaries so just read it plz? I'll love you forever if you do :3 It's K cuz just kissing no major yaoi srry.


Heaven When You Kiss Me

I do not own ANY! of the characters in this story. so there :P

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
__  
_Naruto Uzumaki, was currently in a BAD bad situation. What you may ask? Well Sai, his old partner, from their old three man cell team, was currently coming on to him, after Naruto, clearly mentioned he was not interested. And not to say, but he was currently being pushed up against a wall, with his neck, being greedily attacked.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
you catch me with a stare  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation_  
"S-sai, St-stop, now!" Naruto managed to gasp out. He struggled to get out of Sai's death grip, going on, on his wrists. "Oh, but Naruto, you seem to be enjoying yourself." He mummbled against Naruto's neck, continuing with his task at hand wich was at the moment devouring Naruto's neck."I SAID STOP!" Naruto said, finally pushed the greedy leech called Sai,off of him. He tried to pull Nruto into his arms, but only landed a punch to the face, and Naruto running off. "Damn" he said before running after Naruto.

_I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher___

Naruto ran quickly, not paying attention to where he was, untill he ran into another figure. "Ouch! Sorry, I-Um..never mind I take it back" Naruto said looking at the other person on the ground with him, which was of course the dark haired bastard, Sasuke Uchiha. "Hn, dobe, Sai after you again?" he said getting up, and pulling the blonde up with him. "Yeah, and this time he really tried hard to get into my pants". Naruto visibly shuddered.

_You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

Sasuke sighed. "Come on then" he said walking away not giving the blonde a choise in the matter. "Hey! Where are we going?" Naruto said, once he caught up with the Uchiha. "My place, because we certainly cant go to your house, with Sai, prowling the area can we?" He smirked when Naruto paled.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland__  
_  
When they finally reached the Uchiha compound, Sasuke pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door, walking in, with Nauto right bhing him. "Um...so if i'm going to spend the night, where do I sleep?" Naruto asked blushing, at the though of sleeping next to his, now, four year long crush. "On the couch, or in one of the spare bedrooms, I gues." Sasuke said shrugging.

_You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

_I dream of you every night  
feel like I'm losing my mind  
this feelin just getting stronger_

"Oh...ok" Naruto said his hope dying out. "What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked whilst walking into the kitchen. "Whatever you want to make is fine with me" Naruto called out. Sasuke poked his head out. "Really, cause I thought, you would say ramen" Sasuke said surprised. "I do, eat other things you know" Came the reply. Sasuke smirked, and proceded to make dinner, which ended as terryaki chicken, and rice. And of course, Sasuke had a cut up tomato, right next to it. Naruto snickered.  
_  
__my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer_

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
__  
_"What?" Sasuke said slightly pissed he'd been laughed at. "I knew you'd have a tomato with every thing, even if it didnt go with the food!" Naruto said now in full blown laughter. "Dobe, if you dont shut up, i'm going to let Sai rape you. Naruto stoped laughing, and paled. Even a faint 'yes please!' could be heard outside the Uchiha manor.

_You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
__  
_"Thats better" Sasuke said, knowing it would shut him up good. They continued dinner in silence. When they finnished, Naruto had curled up on the couch with a contented sigh. "Oi, dobe, here" the uchiha said throwing Naruto some blankets. "Thanks, and dont call me dobe teme." Naruto gave him a half hearted glare.  
_  
__I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

Sasuke shrugged. "No big deal". When Sasuke gave Naruto that 'I dont care look' Naruto snapped. He got up, and quickly strode over to where Sasuke was before gently presing his lips to the other at first struggled, but slowly gave in as his body heated with fire, and passion. When they broke apart bith boys were panting and blushing like _**no**_ tomorow. "Why did you do that dobe?" Sasuke asked still panting. "Man I think you would have gotten it by now. You know for an Uchiha genious your a complete baka." Naruto answered.  
_  
__You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time i look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Sasuke thought about it and when it clicked into his mind he turned tomato red. "Y-you really like me?" He asked stuttering for the first time since he was a child. Naruto sighed. "Yes Sasuke teme, if I didnt like you would I have kissed you?" Said blonde asked a hint of anger in his voice."I see now" Sasuke muttered to himself more than to Naruto. "What do you see?" Naruto asked. "You better not have gone all phyco on me, Sasuke" Naruto said his voice now slightly confused and more so concerned. "This" And Sasuke lent down slightly and pressed his lips ever so slightly against the blonde's.  
_  
__I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_  
_  
The blonde gasped letting Sasuke deepen the kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around the other male, leaning into the kiss. When air became a problem both boys broke apart gasping for air. "You like me?" Naruto said almost not beleiving what he was saying. "Yes" Sasuke answered back slightly confident now. "But how could you like _me_?" Naruto almost sounded as if he were relaying something from a long time ago._  
__  
__Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

"Naruto,you may be the most annoying ninja in the whole village-" Naruto's face fell. "And a complete and utter most deceivingly best award winning of the year for, _dobe_. And the sexiest dobe that ever walked the plannet. But your my sexy dobe and not anyone else's". He finnished. Naruto's eyes wattered and he then threw his arms around a very surprised Uchiha and cried his heart he was done they shared a passionet kiss, for the first time knowing that they loved eachother.__

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

A little while after Naruto was lying on the couch with Sasuke and he decided to speak his thoughts now or he never would. "Hey...Sasuke...did you know... what it felt like to me...when you...kissed...me?" He asked blushing. "Hn...no, what was it like?" Sasuke asked now interested. Naruto paused for a moment then spoke up. "It...felt like... like Heaven Sasuke...like Heaven when you kissed me.

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss _

FIN

Okaaaay i will give virtual cookies to anyone who gives me the correct band name to this song: I'm in heaven (when you kiss me) cuz i dont know it and i'm 2 lazy to figure it out myself. **:)**


End file.
